


深海女神的颂歌

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 歌剧魅影AU。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Francesco Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

维也纳歌剧院灯火辉煌，人声鼎沸，一如它所经历的积年风雨一般。高大的廊柱抬高了门楣，希腊式、哥特式、文艺复兴式的装饰掺杂着献予人前，前一个时代还未结束歌唱，便被新的时代驱逐出舞台。电灯与烛火的微光彼此交织，自每一扇朴素的窗扉前流泻而出，随人影流转而缩影成走马灯的世界。待到觥筹交错的名利场甫一散去，管弦稍息，黑黢黢的沉默便蓦地膨胀，仿佛择人而噬的猛兽。英雄主义、戏剧、想象、艺术与爱情五位女神俯视着攀登阶梯的众生，显得冷淡且高傲。和谐与诗艺两位骑士顾盼飞扬，马蹄几乎踏破黑夜里浓重的乌云。  
这是歌剧生长的时代，也是神明陨落的时代。  
穷小子、乡下人、最不像样的作曲家，沃尔夫冈•阿玛迪乌斯•莫扎特，就那么一头撞进了这滩金碧辉煌的倒影里。  
尽管维也纳对这位作曲家议论纷纷，斥责他的风流成性、不知检点，但是，当他接受委托，成为一部新歌剧的作曲人时，歌剧院倒是对他显露出格外的优容来。大厅灯火通明，供职于此的音乐家们彻夜高谈，全为了欢迎这位流言四起的新人。一双双眼睛躲在剔透的高脚杯之后，窥探着萨尔茨堡来的年轻人，也窥探着他背后的阴影。  
倒不是说，维也纳国家歌剧院会缺少好谱本，以至于不得不忍受一位风评不堪的作曲家——恰恰相反，此歌剧院的卓著盛名，半数需归功于歌剧院背后那位神秘莫测的创作天才。这位音乐大师隐匿了他的名姓，常年幽居，只供职于歌剧院的乐师职位，并依此获得1000古尔登的收入。如今已没有人通晓他的名姓，但永远会有备受称赞的曲谱，送交至剧院经理罗森博格伯爵与首席男高音安东尼奥·萨列里的手中。  
有人说，他是生着角和红色眼瞳的异教恶魔；有人说，他是窃取了时间的盗贼；也有人说，他是自剧院建成之日起，便徘徊于地道与墙壁狭角之间的幽灵。  
莫扎特对此一无所知。他的靴底还未沾满维也纳的旧尘，古老的故事与坊间的言传尚未向他张开怀抱。关于这座剧院，他所知的一切都围绕着剧院里最优秀的男高音，那位饱受幽灵青睐的萨列里。  
安东尼奥·萨列里，我们必须再次重复这个名字，皆因他乃是奥地利皇帝最欣赏的男高音歌唱家，在作曲与演奏方面也有不俗的见地，一位真正的音乐家，这座音乐之都的宠儿。这一次由莫扎特创作的新歌剧里，他也是当之无愧的主角。  
但是今晚，尽管已经亲吻过每一位芭蕾舞女孩的脸颊，与每一位乐团成员点头寒暄，莫扎特却迟迟未能见到这位歌唱家的真容。  
出于某种莫名的冲动，莫扎特对这个名字感到熟悉。尽管一时无法想起，可一听到陛下向他推荐了这位优秀的青年，命运的低语便催促着他立刻首肯了。他快活地点头，像不知疲倦地歌唱着的雀鸟向春天与阳光表达感谢之情。  
据殷勤的奉酒仆人所言，这位歌唱家得到了一首简短的进行曲，正准备为他的到来而献唱。  
就在莫扎特怀疑那位音乐大师不过是找借口拖延时间，因此忍不住向一个捧着甜点盘子的仆人招手时，萨列里就那么出现了。  
甚至连任何一盏烛火都未曾为这人而熄灭，但是，当一身黑衣的萨列里站在略高于地面十公分的简单舞台上，莫扎特的世界便安静了。上一秒还在高升交谈的人群因余光里的一抹暗影，便渗进了寂静的冷气。  
于是莫扎特扭头看向这位歌唱大师，而萨列里在寥落的光色里中开了腔。  
平心而论，莫扎特不愿附和身边人的评价，用蹩脚的言辞来赞美这乐曲如何动听，编曲如何精妙，配器何等相宜。在他眼里，这首曲子作为亵玩的把戏或许足够，可要作为成熟的曲目供人评头论足，则不免招来年轻人的许多轻薄妄言。但是，毫无疑问，他要赞美这位歌唱家的人声，他的演唱犹如奔涌不息的多瑙河，才使得星点的光流动起来，成为可听的颂歌，而不至于沦为无趣的平庸之作。  
更何况，他想起了自己在何处听闻过这名字。  
安东尼奥·萨列里，在莫扎特的童年里，曾有一位相同名字的玩伴。当时，年幼的音乐神童身体抱恙，不得不移居乡间休养。旺代的沙滩与松林，潮湿的海风，安静的乡间别墅，音乐，与这位玩伴，共同构成了他短暂的快乐时光。  
不幸的是，莫扎特总是得继续踏上他的欧洲巡游之路。彼时列奥波德·莫扎特忙着将小莫扎特抱上马车，为王公贵族献上接近马戏团猴子戏法的弹奏技巧表演。等到男孩踏遍欧洲王室的琴凳，再回到法国海边的小镇，他的朋友安东尼奥·萨列里却已经不在了。  
掌声惊断了莫扎特的思绪。他的回忆已经飘荡得太远，像被汹涌的风浪掀翻的小舢板，或是狂风卷起的树叶，而萨列里已经唱完了一曲。这身着黑色礼服的男人走下舞台，鼓掌的人群便自动分开，为他留出走向莫扎特的路。  
于礼仪来看，莫扎特该表示感谢，以飨作曲人的辛苦工作。于工作的需要来看，他也需要同萨列里结下友谊。  
下一秒，莫扎特三两步扑了过去，紧紧抱住了萨列里的脖子。  
“我的安东尼奥，您还记得旺代的沙滩和细浪吗，柔软的纯白浪花，像天边的云拂过手心！还有山楂树，我摘到的果子都酸得要命！”  
大半个维也纳的上流社会都聚集在这里。这变故一出，其中有四分之三都认为，莫扎特恐怕在进入歌剧院的第一天就要遭遇失败了。任谁都知道，安东尼奥·萨列里与罗森博格伯爵有着相当良好的私人交谊，而那位神秘的作曲家也很照顾这位矜持优雅的歌唱家。而作为相当优秀的音乐家，萨列里先生并不喜欢过分狎昵的称呼，更遑论鲁莽无礼的肢体接触。这个莫扎特，不是要被伯爵的手杖敲打着赶出歌剧院，就是被神秘的力量捉弄，不得不狼狈地宣布退出歌剧创作。  
啊，那神秘的力量……剧院里较年长的舞蹈监督与首席提琴手眼底闪过相似的畏怖，四目相对，又默契地同时收敛神情。像木偶戏里的苍白人物，对白突然失声，人偶由木胎纹路所定格的的冷漠神情便泄露了。  
然而，出乎所有人意料的是，萨列里虽然迟疑了几秒，却没有露出被冒犯的不悦神情，而是像对待猫科动物似的，捏了捏莫扎特的后领。  
“啊……莫扎特？”  
他循着记忆的远途，舌尖与牙龈、上颚共同拼读出脑海里落灰许久的姓氏。栗色的眼睛温和地看向金发年轻人，勾出一个浅淡的温暖笑容。像河边捕捉游鱼的野猫，或是悄悄溜进冬天的阳光。  
“Oui！”  
这声再熟悉不过的应答，成为解开回忆谜题的最严丝合缝的钥匙。  
藏在酒杯后的人们便露出微妙的恍然神色，摇晃着杯中酒液，各观察其挂杯的流线。视线经猩红或澄黄的酒液遮蔽、扭曲，虬结如高树的瘤。  
两位当事人丝毫没有多余的注意力，去关照他人投射的注视。旧时的玩伴久别重逢，实在是逾越词句所及的惊喜。他们竭力用词句重新搭建起一个孩子气的旺代，弥补七岁的神童与十三岁的少年之间的不辞而别。细碎的海浪轻柔地抚过岸边的银白的细沙；茂密的丛林里，一头鹿从猎人的枪口下仓皇奔逃；还有一堵堵白墙与亮蓝色的窗扉，绿橡树、杨梅树和海滨松树，二月开满努瓦尔穆捷岛的合欢花……他们所有共同留下过足迹，或是印象中值得一提的风景，都经由语言再次嵌刻于二人共有的记忆之中。  
当然，曾经度假的小城那样小，似乎借由词语与句法再次丈量完毕，也不过是分秒之间的故事。再到他们各自的故事时，莫扎特抱怨过大主教阁下的专制严苛、蔑视音乐，便转而关心起了萨列里。  
“那您呢，安东尼奥，您后来去了哪里，做了什么？”  
萨列里蓦地惊醒，像是被指尖戳破的肥皂泡。他斟酌了片刻，露出近乎羞赧的温和笑容，以纯粹暖意的目光包裹住莫扎特。  
“正如我曾经向您坦白的那样，我也同样渴望触碰音乐的殿堂。机缘巧合之下，我终于有机会学习声乐。后来，如您所见，我成为了一位男高音。”  
莫扎特报以同样的专注力，倾听萨列里吐出的每一个音节，犹如欣赏着巴赫写下的清唱剧。  
“就这样吗，您没有遇到更有趣的事情吗？我就说，您的声音这样美妙，成为一位歌者是最好不过啦。甚至，您该是一位游吟诗人，弹着鲁特琴……”  
然而，还没等莫扎特话音落下，星云仍然团簇于他瞳孔四周，他的故友见了仆人递来的纸条，却立刻打断他，道了抱歉，匆匆离开。  
至于究竟发生了什么，第一次踏足歌剧院的金发年轻人毫不知情。因此，他也错过了提琴手眼底流散的阴霾。


	2. Chapter 2

“兄长。”  
安东尼奥·萨列里依照吩咐，拾级而上，回到了自己的房间。不出所料，果然一袭暗色的身影已安然候在床边。  
他的兄长弗朗西斯科·萨列里挑开了厚重的帘幕，向窗外窥视。墨绿的天鹅绒绕过覆着皮手套的五指，又柔顺地垂下，像未经风雨的美杜莎的长发，像潺潺流过的暗河。  
此时已是深夜，又逢阴雨，即使向外张望，恐怕也难以觑见半分光明。只有路灯的玻璃罩内，昏暗的光斑还顽强地跳动着，躲避冷风扑来的手。鸟雀也在浓重而压抑的黑暗中沉默了，过分的寂静是用于谋杀的枕衾，堵住了一切活物的口鼻。  
“……兄长？”  
安东尼奥·萨列里又出了声，像濒临窒息者最后的求救。  
“啊，您来了。”  
那男人终于收回了手。于是窗帘又垂成了应有的图样，仿佛湖面荡涤的涟漪终于复归于平静。他缓慢地转过身来，露出半边俊美的容颜，而另一边则藏于阴影，只能隐约分辨出，一张面具代替了他的本来面目。  
“您呼唤我，我就来了。”  
身为男高音的这位萨列里并没有因亲近的血缘而放松下来。他的肩膀甚至更僵硬了，像一只无法挣脱松香的昆虫，软弱的触须与纤细的腿脚无力地挣动，却难以逃脱成为琥珀的命运。他试探性地迈出半步，脱下外套，搭在了衣帽架上，又伸出手，想为弗朗西斯科取下斗篷。  
不出所料，他的兄长轻巧地躲开了。  
“听说，这里新来了一位作曲家。”  
弗朗西斯科屈起手指，隔着窗帘布敲了敲窗台的大理石窄沿。他并没有望向安东尼奥以求确证，而是伸手去取书桌上摆着的曲谱。那是他前些时日留给安东尼奥练声的几首游戏之作，如今，纸张边缘已有轻微的破损。  
“是的，是莫扎特。我曾和您提起过他，一个有些天分的年轻人。我们之前曾在法国……”  
谨小慎微的句法被打断，干脆如撕裂一张谱纸，凝结于唇边的词便露出参差的边沿，几乎划伤安东尼奥的舌尖。  
“那都过去了。您随我到了维也纳，我对您怀有期待，安东尼奥。”  
弗朗西斯科又转过些许，于是全部的面容便完全暴露在辉煌的灯火下了。他的右半边脸确实仪容非凡，而左半边脸却扣着一张惨白的面具。面具不饰分毫，既无珠玉，也无颜色，严实地遮盖住面容，只露出嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇简直像一句未道出的阴毒诅咒。右边还尚且残留着人类模样，微微翘起，可随着他者的目光逐渐滑向左边，唇部也渐趋于肿大、坏死，仿佛接受过恶魔的亲吻，而惨遭硫磺火焰的熏烧。  
安东尼奥温顺地注视着他的兄长，垂下了头。  
“是的，兄长，”他绕过书桌，走到他兄长面前，牵住对方的手，神态谦卑，“我将成为您的声音。”  
弗朗西斯科便笑起来。即使未曾遮掩住半边唇部的阴惨模样，当他露出笑容，右半边脸仍然是美的，且显露出与安东尼奥略相似的神情，只是更骄矜、更自傲。  
“好啦，我们不必说这个，”他按上了安东尼奥的肩膀，亲昵地拍了拍，“跟我说说，这位小作曲家水平如何？”  
安东尼奥为他的兄长倒了杯酒。他不太擅长饮酒，于是房间内仅有的储存都是为弗朗西斯科准备的，也全是对方喜好的烈酒品类。澄澈的酒液在杯中摇晃，年轻的歌唱家借着这个机会，也从兄长的手掌下逃脱。  
“据人们的传言，他会是引人关注的那一类，观众会为他献上欢呼。但是对您……对我们来说，或许不够简洁，音符太多。而且性格鲁莽，有些……轻佻。”  
“那么，刚才听您说，您们在法国……”  
弗朗西斯科接过酒杯，指尖比划两下。安东尼奥会意，便接上了话题。  
“在您还没接我来这里之前，在旺代，”安东尼奥停顿两秒，等待弗朗西斯科做出了然的表情，才继续叙述，“我们曾是短暂的邻居与玩伴，他的父亲也是一位平庸的音乐家。”  
“原来是这位莫扎特。”弗朗西斯科终于想起了这位年轻人，但显然对他印象不佳，“但愿他别糟蹋了我的剧院。我的小安东，您要知道，这座剧院属于我们。”  
“是的，是您带领我进入音乐的世界，兄长。”  
安东尼奥再次顺从地俯首，任由弗朗西斯科的手抚上他的面颊。他被对方的手指架住下颌，半强迫地抬起头，一双恶魔般异色的眼瞳如有实质般攥住了他的心脏。  
这是怎样的一双眼睛！人类的半边还是温暖的焦糖色，与安东尼奥本人一般无二，而被面具覆盖的左边脸颊上，露出的眼瞳却是冷淡的冰蓝色，仿佛永恒漂流的冰洋，人类的情感完全被抽离，代之以冷酷、死亡、寂静。  
“哥哥……”  
安东尼奥握住了弗朗西斯科的手腕，却无法逃离钳制。他的挣扎如此软弱，像献祭的羔羊无法反抗手握尖刀的人类。无名的暗影侵蚀着他的理智，笼罩于剧场之上的阴云更加浓重。正如他的兄长所提醒的那样，这是属于弗朗西斯科·萨列里的世界，无论是音乐还是现实，拥有异色瞳的男人都把握着绝对的统治权。  
弗朗西斯科满意地放过了他的小夜莺。他无心加害于这脆弱的生灵，只不过是再次宣告自己对剧场的一切所有权罢了。而这只生存于剧场内的小鸟，如果还想歌唱下去，也该永远依附于他。  
“那么，告辞，我亲爱的安东尼奥。您有客人来了。”  
他温和地拥抱了安东尼奥，在他血亲兄弟的两边耳鬓留下一个面向空气的吻。  
年轻的萨列里没有说什么。下一秒，背后果然响起了吵闹的敲门声。  
等歌唱家回过神来，他的房间已经空无一人。

对薄薄的门板施加暴力的人，果然就是莫扎特。  
金发的年轻人似乎丝毫不懂的如何阅读空气。他完全没有留意到萨列里因惊悸而格外苍白的面容，门一开就冲上来给了儿时的玩伴一个结实的拥抱。他勒得太过用力，萨列里倒退了半步，才消解了全部冲击力。  
“我以为，现在已经很晚了。”  
他有意无意地看向房间内贴墙摆放的座钟，示意送客。当然，这个信号也被莫扎特跳过了。  
“当然啦，宴会都散啦，漂亮的女士们都乘着马车离开了，还有那些不太讨人喜欢的绅士们。所以罗森博格先生带我来看我的房间。您猜巧不巧，属于我的那一间正离您不远，只隔着一个公用的储物间！”  
年轻人叽叽喳喳地说了许多话，连串的德语单词蹦出来，令萨列里多少有些吃不消。待莫扎特不请自来地钻进萨列里的房间，萨列里才刚看见被他挡住的另一个人。  
是维也纳剧院的经理罗森博格伯爵。  
瘦小的男人向萨列里点了点头。他脸上妆色甚浓，遮掩着眼角的细纹与岁月带来的疲惫。手中的权杖重重敲击着地面，却唤不回无礼的莫扎特。  
“请您见谅，萨列里，这位音乐家看来还没学会什么是礼仪。”  
他的另一只手里捏着单片眼镜，看似神态轻松，可言语之间却深藏着不满的情绪。从踏进这间剧院开始，莫扎特的一言一行无不是在挑战他的底线。若非陛下的命令不可违抗，或许还不等金发年轻人后脚挨上剧院的地板，这轻浮的浪荡子就会被赶出去。  
“您本不必对他如此苛刻。”  
萨列里看起来并不认同。他伸手替罗森博格抚平胸口一处莫须有的褶皱，状似不经意地提起了莫扎特的住处。  
“您看，伯爵阁下，莫扎特现在的房间并不太方便，离乐团很远，离我这里又太近。”  
“这不是我的意思。”  
罗森博格倒像是早料到了萨列里会有此问，倒是收敛起了几分怒气，半是嗤笑地作出回答。  
这反令萨列里更加不安了。  
这间剧院暗藏着无数危险，蛛网般的地道与暗门遍布廊柱、雕像、假墙与封闭的幽室之间，而少有人经过的杂物间正是便于弗朗西斯科通行的机关所在之处。  
经由杂物间，一道门通向他的卧室，而另一道门恐怕便联通了莫扎特的住所。  
这间剧院如此危险，而年轻的莫扎特却毫无察觉。这热情又开朗的大男孩正盯着他的座钟看，痴迷地观察着半裸露在外的精密齿轮，似乎随时就要伸手摸上一把。可萨列里却没办法提醒他，点明他的所作所为全在幽灵的监视之下。  
“莫扎特。”  
萨列里加重了语气，想要唤起对方的注意。  
莫扎特当然听见了，他欢快地应了一声，直起身来，脑袋险些撞到旁边固定在墙上的烛台。那烛台是女性的模样，丰腴的身体半悬于外，仅以薄纱遮掩，灯火流转，映得托举银座的少女眼底湿润，几近哭泣。  
“怎么啦，安东尼奥？”  
年轻的音乐家回过头，眼底几乎也染上流水的颜色。  
“不，没什么。”  
萨列里最终沉默了下来。他不知道他的兄长是否正凝视着他，一如守护剧院的骑士凝视众生。他只知道，无论是五位貌美无俦的女神，还是两位执剑勒马的骑士，都不曾真正庇护过这同一片屋顶下的任何生命。


	3. Chapter 3

那天晚上，他被热情过剩的小音乐家纠缠了很久。年轻人很快便发现了他桌上的乐谱，单手撑着桌沿跳上去，踩着一沓空白的五线谱纸，在狭窄的书桌上来回踱步，发表自己对音乐的论见。  
萨列里诚然并不反对他的观点，对于莫扎特提出的修改意见也很有兴趣。可是，他的兄长不会乐于见到自己的谱子被他人随意篡改。莫扎特每多说出一个字，便很可能为自己招致了多了一分的危险。他此刻在桌上踢踢踏踏，小腿在空气里划过短促有力的符调，或许下一秒就会被破碎的桌腿刺穿颅骨。  
不，其实什么都没有发生，连接着杂物间与卧室的暗门没有传来分毫响动，座钟的辐条照常轮转，而钟摆摇荡的频率或幅度也没有丝毫变化。然而，萨列里被他脑海里翻涌的不祥预感慑住了心魄，浸着鲜血的画面既是预言，也是深埋心底的记忆。  
他还记得上一任男高音是怎么死的。  
那人的名字他记不清了。彼时他还算得上年幼，师从他的兄长，学习声乐。弗朗西斯科的声带与面容同毁于一场大火，无法承受长时间的歌唱，于是他成为了兄长的声音，成为替他歌唱的机械鸟。  
当他的声乐造诣足以令严苛的兄长满意，弗朗西斯科便要求罗森博格伯爵聘用他。起初，一切都还顺利。他成为了剧院里很有潜力的新人，也受到了剧院经理的照拂。当时的首席歌唱家是一个温和的奥地利人，受人尊敬的男高音，身形微微发胖，会在演出结束后请他吃加了蜂蜜的小饼干。  
但是，那位先生不肯让出他的职位。没有这样的道理，剧院也不会辞退一位正值盛年的优秀歌唱家，而将首席的职位留给年轻又缺乏经验的安东尼奥·萨列里。  
当时的安东尼奥对于一切尚不知情。他仍旧在每一场演出结束后得到一碟加了蜂蜜的饼干，有的时候，饼干里还撒着莓果碎屑，可能是蔓越莓，也可能是树莓或是其他萨列里分辨不出来的果实。这是歌唱家的夫人做给他吃的，口感甜蜜绵软。  
然而有一天，萨列里没能等到这一碟甜蜜的小零食。  
歌剧进行至第三幕，后台响起的歌声嘶哑粗粝，像砂纸彼此摩擦，发出令人烦躁的声响。轻浮的曼图亚公爵被装进了麻袋，而剧本中原该躺进麻袋里的吉尔达则被人打昏过去，倒在标有她名字的化妆间里。  
那位女高音后来成为了安东尼奥·萨列里的搭档，人们通常称呼她为卡瓦列里夫人。  
而当时的萨列里正扮着公爵侍从的角色。他亲手将受人尊敬的歌唱家从后台拖到了舞台上，将一具尸体交给了年长的男中音，将死亡袒露在艺术与观众眼前。  
终于，他从警察与其他演员口中再次听认识了他的兄长：与大火之后的新剧场同时生长起来的无名鬼魂，寄生于剧院的幽灵。  
而弗朗西斯科·萨列里这个名字，则从未真正在世人面前出现过。  
安东尼奥·萨列里成为了维也纳歌剧院最优秀的男高音。同时，他像所有同事一样，学会对那个不能提起的名字缄默以对。无论谁问起这座剧院的秘密，他只是微笑，露出讳莫如深的神情。  
如今也是一样。  
他皱着眉头，抢上一步，拽住莫扎特的手腕，用动作阻止了年轻活泼的萨尔茨堡音乐家说出更加危险的话。而小音乐家被他扯得踉跄几步，跌下书桌，扑进了他的床里。  
莫扎特或许得到了解救，也可能被他推向了更糟糕的位置。这不知好歹的年轻人甚至在他的床上打起了滚，笑着夸奖他用了好闻的须后水，柔软的羽绒被子里尽是甜蜜的气息。弗朗西斯科同样不喜欢他与其他同事有这样亲密的接触，安东尼奥当然要挨上一顿训斥，可这样越界的亲密发言，或许也会为莫扎特招致灾祸。  
最后，萨列里不得不请求罗森博格的帮助，才半拉半推地将小天才强行推出房间。吵吵闹闹的年轻人倒是不以为意，又笑着奔下楼梯，去打扰芭蕾舞姑娘们了。而萨列里回过头，房间乍似全无变化，再仔细打量，才瞧见床上少了一层床单。到了白天，清洁工大概会在三楼走廊尽头的布草间里发现一团灰烬。  
安东尼奥·萨列里叹了口气，仔细反锁了房门。  
莫扎特不过是一个短暂停留的过客，一个不合时宜的恶作剧。他打心底里不认同弗朗西斯科的敌意，却无法顶撞他的兄长，为年轻的音乐家作半句辩白。长久以来，弗朗西斯科的严苛在他心底留下了如父亲一般沉重的枷锁，而他苍白的解释恐怕适得其反，反倒可能将莫扎特推入更加不可测的境地。

天亮之后，排练仍需继续。  
新任的作曲家闹了半夜，此刻还躺在他的床上与梦里的美神约会。眼下新剧目还未见半分眉目，排练也依然以目前上演的剧目为主。  
那是弗朗西斯科·萨列里的作品，而所有人拿到的谱本上，作曲家一栏则只是沉默地留空。剧目重演了欧里庇得斯的《伊菲革涅亚在奥利斯》，而安东尼奥·萨列里则出演年轻的英雄阿喀琉斯。这位在战场上无坚不摧的英雄，此刻只是爱慕少女伊菲革涅亚的青年。他的心绪为即将牺牲自我换取胜利的少女而牵动，以悠长的咏叹调表现着英雄只能目送少女登上祭台的悲哀感情。  
诚然，这是一出非常伟大的悲剧，弗朗西斯科·萨列里简洁流畅的作曲风格也足以匹配这部不朽的作品。然而萨列里站在键琴一旁，照旧演唱他无比熟悉的唱段时，莫扎特清亮的嗓音却在他脑海里徘徊不去。  
萨尔茨堡来的音乐家对这类作品存有许多异见。就在几个小时之前，他站在萨列里的书桌上，挥舞着弗朗西斯科写给他用作练声的几张谱子，大肆批判着这部“无趣”的作品。  
是的，“无趣”正是莫扎特对这部歌剧所下的定义。或者更准确一点，是“精致、整齐、无趣”。  
他当然没有全盘否定弗朗西斯科的作品，或是大放厥词，否则这位喜怒无常的幽灵恐怕要教这不知天高地厚的小子血溅当场。他只是条分缕析地将曲目剥离开来，挑剔着一处又一处细节，这里加几个音符，那里变换一种演奏方式，以将整部歌剧解剖成更加难堪的模样。  
归根结底，他对这类反复排演的旧剧本毫无兴趣。按他的话来说，一遍又一遍反复排演的故事足以让他大倒胃口，无论变换多少种曲调，这些故事都太老套。  
而他想要新的，正如他这一次与斯泰凡尼所合作的新剧本——《后宫诱逃》。  
排练突然中断了。  
这倒并不是萨列里的缘故。他虽然不大专心，不过责任心足以使他循着演唱的经验配合下去，不至于扰乱排练的节奏。  
中断的原因，当然还是那位不够安分的作曲家。萨列里正想着，莫扎特或许为他打开了一扇新的窗扉，这位年轻人就来亲身示范如何粗鲁地撞开一道门了。  
他身上的衣服还皱巴巴的，恐怕甚至没来得及好好整饬，就急匆匆地冲了过来。显然，这位小先生对于排练很是有话要说。  
而他一开口，就吓到了半个剧院。  
“我要借您们的男高音一用！安东尼奥，您和我走吗？”  
这当然是不成的。且不论这样的话失礼至极，轻佻得像一句调情。以歌剧院的安排而论，萨列里还得陪着其他人排练，又怎么可能答应如此轻浮的要求？萨列里简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。素来温和的高音歌唱家红了脸，结结巴巴地拒绝了。  
“这怎么成，莫扎特，您如果有什么事，可以找罗森博格伯爵商量……排练歌剧是我的工作。”  
“可我这也是工作呀，安东尼奥，好心的安东尼奥，就把您的时间分给我一些嘛！”  
在莫扎特颠三倒四、且掺杂了许多赞美的解释里，所有人费了接近十分钟才听明白，事实上，莫扎特只是需要萨列里帮他一起写新歌剧罢了。  
这当然是无法拒绝的。萨列里重新与剧团商量过后，作了决定。尽管排练时间仍然不变，但他承诺将为莫扎特留出一些时间，好帮助莫扎特写他的新歌剧。  
金发的小天才歪着头想了想，一口应承下来。他本来想扭头回去睡觉，可往门口走了几步，又回过头来，一屁股坐上了琴凳。  
“亲爱的大师，我来为您伴奏吧！”  
莫扎特在演奏上的天分也同样闻名遐迩。尽管萨列里一心想要拒绝，可其他人都热情地为莫扎特鼓起掌来。被暂时抢了饭碗的演奏者也不气恼，反而为莫扎特翻好了曲谱，刚好停在萨列里最拿手的一个唱段。  
无需细看页码，只消扫过开头几个小节，萨列里已经知道他的同事们想看些什么把戏。他在心底叹息一声，温和地拍了拍莫扎特的肩膀。  
“您可以慢一点开始，我会配合您的。”  
莫扎特闻声回过头，捏住萨列里的指尖，在歌者的手背上留下一个响亮的亲吻。他的目光明亮有如精灵托起音乐国度的冠冕，随笑容漾开，眼角也弯成漂亮的弧度。  
“不，您看着吧，我才不需要！”

*《弄臣》：请无视时间线的BUG，实在观剧量不足orz。  
*据欧里庇得斯的著名悲剧《奥利斯的伊菲革涅亚》描写，特洛伊战争前夕，阿伽门农为了摆脱阿耳忒弥斯所制造的无风天气，必须献祭其亲生女儿伊菲革涅亚。为了将后者从家乡骗到举行献祭的奥利斯，阿伽门农在家信中假称要将伊菲革涅亚许配给阿喀琉斯。伊菲革涅亚来到奥利斯后，虽然得知残酷的事实，却坦然地乐意为了大局而奉献自己。目睹这一幕的阿喀琉斯很受触动，于是当即向伊菲革涅亚正式求婚。此后阿喀琉斯为了维护伊菲革涅亚而遭受士兵围殴，并在祭典举行时将仍忠于他的士兵聚集于祭台之下，准备随时上台抢人。后在伊菲革涅亚的劝说下没有实行。最终行刑之时，阿尔忒弥斯女神对她心生怜悯，于是让伊菲革涅亚消失在祭台之上，取而代之的是一头母鹿。


	4. Chapter 4

年轻的音乐家当然有足以自傲的资本。  
莫扎特最初被称为神童，巡游欧洲，正是由于他高超的演出技巧和表达天赋。一俟十指摸上了琴键，那令人不悦的轻佻神态立时凝结成炽热的爱。只消三五个小节过去，安东尼奥·萨列里便敢断定，即使欧忒耳佩吹响了她的长笛，也不会流淌出更胜过此刻的音乐。莫扎特的指尖像是接受了神的亲吻，可要再狂妄一点，萨列里甚至愿意同意一个观点：即使上帝，也无法缔造出如此珍贵的乐音。  
除了纯粹的音乐本身，没有任何神、没有任何人能够弹奏出如此温柔又纯洁的旋律，演绎出如此深邃的爱情与美。  
莫扎特，他的音乐不是经由人手的被造物，而是创造本身。  
萨列里的震惊一点不比他人更少。尽管少时有过短暂的接触，又听过小天才一番高谈阔论，但维也纳歌剧院的男高音一直没能领教今时今日莫扎特的音乐成就。事实上，作为一个鲜少有机会踏出剧院的歌者，他能得到的信息大多来自于兄长。  
弗朗西斯科·萨列里对莫扎特的评价非常复杂。他初时的确向安东尼奥肯定了莫扎特的些许成就，承认这个年轻人并非全无天赋。可对于年轻人的品性和行迹，年长的音乐家又嗤之以鼻，嘲笑这萨尔茨堡来的乡下小子是自取灭亡，并隐晦地指出，莫扎特的曲子欢快有余而庄重不足，“像他的为人一样轻浮”。  
可现在，安东尼奥·萨列里反倒觉得，若音乐与人格真的有所关联，或许莫扎特反倒是纯粹又热烈的人。  
当然，他也没有忘记，莫扎特弹奏键琴是为了配合他练习。于是他歌唱起来，作为年少的英雄，以纯美的咏叹调，歌颂伊菲革涅亚自我献祭的高尚心志，诉说少年灵魂中不可抹去的哀伤。  
萨列里从未感受过如此契合的音乐。  
无论是站在剧院的舞台上，由交响乐团为他提供伴奏，还是键琴手单独为他配乐，或是他的兄长耐心地拉奏提琴、为他和声，都不曾为萨列里带来如此鲜活的力量。  
莫扎特似乎以琴声作为他的喉咙与声音，讲述着这段不朽的爱情与牺牲。他甚至把萨列里抛在了后面，弹奏中不断加入更加繁复的音符与变调。若说与他人合作时，萨列里完美地维持着端正优雅的仪态，在音乐的林荫间缓步慢行，而莫扎特便近乎蛮横地拉住了他的手腕，带着他不顾一切地冲向他的情人。  
虽然形容狼狈，扬起的尘土污脏了英雄的战袍，可萨列里很快意识到，这才是少年爱恋该有的样子——冲动、迷茫、甚至愚蠢，而又纯粹、奋不顾身。  
萨列里并没有体验过任何情感。或者说，没有任何一段情感，曾在这颗献予歌唱与音乐的心脏中萌发。他的时间往往用于陪伴弗朗西斯科·萨列里，在兄长的指导下学习音乐。后来成为了剧团的一员，也被兄长反复教训，不要与同事纠缠不清。  
当然，这并非没有道理。只不过，遗憾的是，独处与黑暗教会了萨列里克制自持，却使得他在歌颂爱情时，总显得太过矜持克制，倒像个暮气沉沉的老人。  
然而，莫扎特却横冲直撞，闯进了这位音乐家的世界，贸然为他推开了门扉。  
萨列里第一次感受到爱情。即使这情感的萌动仍然面向着音乐的情感表达，但年轻的歌唱家第一次察觉，世上仍有与音乐不同的快乐。  
这一段咏叹调并不算复杂，即使莫扎特任性地横加改动，但几句反复叹息之后，音乐终究归于休止。  
剧团的演员们——这些观众先是沉默着，像暴风雨来临前的死寂，接着是轰鸣的掌声，山呼海啸一般献予莫扎特和萨列里。  
他们本来存着看热闹的心情，存心要向莫扎特开个不大不小的玩笑。同样作为浸淫音乐十数载、乃至数十载的音乐家，莫扎特的盛名总是惹人不快的。他太年轻，又太张扬。儿时便受到欧洲皇室的礼遇，再次离开科洛雷多亲王大主教，以作曲家的身份重新求职，也仍然无往而不利，这几乎令每一个同行心生妒意。在许多人看来，这长大的小神童不过是太幸运了，总会跌得更惨。  
然而音乐永远是最诚挚、最公正的审判者。无论是纯熟的演奏技巧，无可比拟的丰沛情感，还是信手拈来的几处精妙修改与变奏，都足以令在场的观众们心悦诚服。  
于是他们将掌声献给莫扎特，献给这位胜利者。  
同样值得尊敬的还有他们的男高音，安东尼奥·萨列里。或者说，有了萨列里的存在，在场的演员与乐手才能如此自然地伸出双手，用鼓掌表示敬意。这位可亲的歌唱家诚然还年轻，性格却是难得的谦逊温和。他的歌唱技巧已经臻至化境，可接受隆重的赞誉时，还是忍不住会耳尖泛红，害羞起来。  
莫扎特当然也会为萨列里的歌声动容。掌声甫一响起，他便惊醒似的站起身来，紧紧握住了萨列里的双手，甚至不知足地凑上去，亲吻了萨列里的嘴唇。  
这一行动不仅是放荡无礼，甚至是背德的狂悖行为。但这小天才随即出口的一连串赞美，却让所有人都对他的反应释然了。  
“安东尼奥，安东尼奥！您的声音……”  
金发的年轻人顿了顿，似乎有千万词句都涌上喉间，反而令人不知该如何表达。他抿起了嘴唇，神情认真地思量起合适的措辞，态度之严肃，更甚于他昨夜谈论音乐。蓦地，他大概终于捉住了最精妙的词语，又握着萨列里的手猛摇起来。  
“您真是我见过最棒的男高音，我亲爱的安东尼奥，您的声音令人沉醉，而且我听到了您的灵魂。您感受到了对吧，音乐里的爱……爱情是多么神圣又伟大，她的伟力胜过一千个赫拉克勒斯，胜过恺撒所统治的整个罗马。”  
他的眼睛盯着萨列里，热烈而真诚，像一位求爱的年轻人，鲁莽得可爱。  
“您一定要来唱我的歌剧，我爱您的声音胜过爱一切……一切天堂与神明。您是我的阿俄依得，您使我的女神……不，啊，您见笑了，您知道我想说什么的，而且您也会对我的音乐抱有期待，对吧？我看得出来，我看得出您的神态，您完全被我的音乐吸引了。即使这话听起来太过自负，可我仍然要说，我的音乐是最好的，它足以配得上您。”  
萨列里简直是怔在了当场。  
莫扎特的话里，有一半也是他想对莫扎特说的。他想对莫扎特说，这年轻天才的音乐完全地统治了他的灵魂与歌声。他的腹腔、他的心肺、他的声带、他的喉舌全然都归于了莫扎特统领，这飞扬跳脱的年轻人是音乐国度的国王。他的音乐力量更胜于罗马的军队，而莫扎特是恺撒、是亚历山大、是奥古斯都、是腓特烈大帝，是一切的君王与统治者。  
然而，他也霎时间理解了弗朗西斯科对他的期待：成为兄长的声音。  
弗朗西斯科一直以来对他怀有的希望，那些严苛的训练与教导，那些艰难而漫长的练习……萨列里仿佛瞥见了兄长的影子。弗朗西斯科或许就藏在哪一座雕像之后，或者隔着一堵暗门，等待着他的回答。  
背叛，或是忠诚。  
萨列里犹豫了。他的嘴唇蠕动着，然而最终也没能将胸中最真挚的赞美吐露出来。他的喉舌似乎成了蠢笨的驴子，几次开口，却无法直白地向莫扎特传达自己的心情。  
“……您的音乐的确优秀，令人赞叹，”他斟酌着字词，虚伪地颔首，“但是我要遵从剧院的安排与要求。”  
莫扎特几乎毫不掩饰地流露出失望的目光。但他并没有抱怨什么，只是又抓着萨列里的手，在手背上坦荡地留下一个亲吻。  
“您简直是最难追求的美人，我的安东尼奥。可是您等着瞧，我总会让您点头的。”  
这话暧昧得不像样子。  
萨列里立时便脸红了，抿着嘴唇，心脏处传来难以言喻的跃动。他十分肯定，莫扎特只是在表达着期待合作的心情。可瞧着莫扎特平复下来的棕色眼瞳，这位年轻的歌唱家第一次产生了动摇。  
莫扎特像一座火山，热情是他喷发的源泉，即使平复下来，也仍然散发着不竭的热力。再坚固的岩石也会被他融化，软得像一滩积在石板路上的雨水。可人类遇到了喷发的火山，恐怕会迷失在炽热的火里，经受可怕的痛苦。  
他这样想着，缓慢地抽回了手。  
“钢琴师先生，我们继续吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

歌剧的排练进行得颇为愉快。年轻的小天才用甜言蜜语虏获了舞团少女的飞吻，现场秩序不时被这位年轻人踢踢踏踏的脚步声搅碎。鞋跟踩在木地板上，敲出格格不入的鼓点，就像一匹小马驹欢快地踏过宁静的溪流，溅起轻巧的水花。  
但是，当少女快活的舞步落在黑暗的眼睛里，裹挟着愤怒的火焰便在不知名处燃烧起来。当莫扎特为阿俄依得献上的花冠，落败的并非安东尼奥·萨列里，而是他的长兄，歌剧的作曲者弗朗西斯科·萨列里。  
或许是受到同样的愤怒趋势，罗森博格试图驱赶他。剧院经理重重地垂腕，指责莫扎特干扰排练秩序，手杖将地板敲得咚咚响。可诗人斯泰凡尼的态度却像是和他作对似的，亲热地给莫扎特搬了把椅子，两人挨在桌子边上，亲密地交头接耳。尽管他也同样负责排演剧目中台词的修改与润色，却已不再如往常一般关注歌唱家们的咬字是否准确，有没有唱出他想要的韵脚和重音，反而热切地讨论起下一部剧本了。  
萨列里的态度要比斯泰凡尼收敛得多。他只是选择性地忽略了罗森博格冲他抛来的暗示，全神贯注于几段咏叹调的排演——至少表面如此。无人注意到，当他每唱完一个段落，稍作休憩时，年轻的歌唱家一边低头翻看着配乐的曲谱，目光却不自觉地溜向了金发的年轻人。  
至少，莫扎特丝毫不曾察觉。他将全部心神都投向了斯泰凡尼向他介绍的构想。这位同样才华横溢的诗人想要写一部具有异国风情的歌剧，将故事的背景放在遥远又神秘的东方，放在土耳其的宫廷。战争与王朝将成为爱情之幽径的铺路卵石，勇敢的骑士与美丽的少女将在陌生的城堡里重逢，绽放出爱之花朵。  
更重要的是，斯泰凡尼向他提出，或许这可以是一部德语歌剧。  
全新的创作风格，全新的故事，全新的语言，全新的韵律……全新的一切。藉由这部歌剧的诞生，莫扎特将筑成为他所独有的音乐殿堂。他将成为打破一切藩篱的背叛者，将全部古板无趣的条款撕碎，在漫天如星尘的灰烬里谱写新的声音。  
激动的小天才身体前倾，扑住了斯泰凡尼的肩膀，在同样年轻的诗人脸上留下了一个亲吻，而萨列里紧紧地捏住谱本的一角，翻开新的一页，示意排练继续。

即使有莫扎特的加入，对大多数人来说，工作也并不会多出额外的趣味。《伊菲革涅亚在奥利斯》的日常排练就这样波澜不惊地结束了。  
但是，对于安东尼奥·萨列里来说，事情又截然相反。  
他几乎是依依不舍地将目光从小天才跃动的指尖处扯了回来，含蓄地向每一位参与排练的歌者与舞者表达疏离的谢意，拒绝了罗森博格好意的陪同，独自回到了房间。  
对于大多数人来说，这没什么可奇怪的。他们的首席男高音总是这样性格冷淡，避免在工作之外的时间里出现在人前，而更乐意离群索居，作那卧房内的隐士。至于他究竟是在房间里联系音乐，还是虔心祈祷，或者做些见不得人的勾当，则无人在意。剧团里的大多数人都有自己的住处，在工作的八个小时以外仍然徘徊于剧院的住客才是极少数。  
一名漂亮的芭蕾舞姑娘在邀请首席男高音不成之后，便挽上了莫扎特的手臂。至少对于女孩们来说，这位来自萨尔兹堡的年轻人要容易亲近得多。年轻的小天才有着太阳般温暖的笑容，活泼热情，妙语连珠，善于恭维女孩们的容貌与才华。于是三言两语之间，几位住在剧院里的演员便应了莫扎特的邀约，一同喝酒。  
因此，当弗朗西斯科·萨列里将银杯摔向地板时，便无人察觉，更无人打扰幽灵发泄他的怒气。  
罗森博格或许仍坐在顶层剧院经历办公室的高背椅上，可精明的剧院经理很少主动出现在弗朗西斯科·萨列里面前。他无心与这位恶魔交际，更乐意拿钱办事，落个消停。论私人交谊，伯爵阁下更愿意亲近年轻的歌唱家。但面对弗朗西斯科的安东尼奥无疑不过是一只尚未成熟的雏鸟，毫无反抗之力。  
陡然的巨响惊得安东尼奥抿住了嘴唇，咽下了尚未脱口的说辞。弗朗西斯科只听他原原本本地讲出排练经过，便勃然作色，摔了杯子。年轻的男高音立时显得局促不安起来，尽管神色仍然是经训练而表现出的镇定，可拇指已经将食指的第二个关节压得失去了血色。他沉默片刻，屈身捡起躺在地板上的酒杯，抽出胸前的手帕，拭去酒渍，洁白的帕巾便染上了酒污，显现出不祥的血红颜色。  
那杯酒已被弗朗西斯科饮下泰半，故而无需怎样劳动，地板便已收拾干净了。年长的萨列里似乎消了些气。他并未因兄弟的惊骇而流露出分毫愧疚，也不再以目光向安东尼奥施加更大的压力。在安东尼奥的审慎又温顺的注视下，年长的男人重新拾起温和的表情，抬起指尖轻抚过翻起的下唇，半边赤红的眼瞳闪烁不定。  
这具皮囊之下真正的灵魂究竟是理性的人类弗朗西斯科，还是寄生于音乐中的剧院幽灵？就连安东尼奥·萨列里也无从知晓。  
“我的小夜莺，”男人蓦地发出呼唤，转头看向安东尼奥，“对于莫扎特的邀请，您是怎样想呢？”  
这狎昵的称呼显然是相当明确的提醒。安东尼奥不禁回想起刚来到维也纳歌剧院的时候，弗朗西斯科每每以近乎仇恨的力道握住他瘦弱的肩膀，称呼他为伶俐的夜莺，要求他成为弗朗西斯科的声音，成为另一个人的声音。十余年时光过去，安东尼奥几乎长成与他的兄长一般高矮，可弗朗西斯科在他肩上留下的重力仍然记忆犹新。  
答案看似早已注定。弗朗西斯科从未真的放手，任由他做出选择。他该熟练地向剧院幽灵俯首，毫不犹豫地献上忠诚，做八音盒上永远旋转的女郎。  
安东尼奥舔了舔嘴唇内侧柔软的皮肉，语调犹疑不定：“身为一位优秀的音乐家，难道您不曾对莫扎特的作品产生任何好奇心吗？备受皇帝青睐，维也纳人人议论，这位年轻人的作品或有几处可入耳的片段。而且，即使我拒绝了，或许他会向皇帝寻求帮助。”  
弗朗西斯科挑了挑眉。安东尼奥早已放弃从兄长的神态间寻求提示与答案，依旧微低着头，露出一侧耳朵。棕黑的发丝顺着薄软的耳廓滑落下来，安静地垂着。  
“您说得有道理，安东尼奥。如果这是您作为歌者对音乐的向往，我很乐意纵容您的任性，也会考虑替您接下这份工作。但请您不要忘了……”语音一顿，弗朗西斯科走近两步，如往昔一般，紧紧握住了安东尼奥的肩膀，在他兄弟耳畔留下一记亲吻，“您永远要为我歌唱。”  
安东尼奥握紧了手里的酒杯。他的手指与银器之间隔着脏污的手帕，柔软的丝织物承受着年轻的萨列里用力抓握，酒汁在挤压下渗出，润湿了年轻人的手指。男高音的指缝里渗了酒红色的浆液，仿佛葡萄第一次被挤出汁液，又像是血液涌出死者的致命伤。过了几秒，他才缓缓合拢了手臂，作出似拥抱、似钳制的动作，手臂内侧贴上兄长宽阔的脊背。  
“您是我唯一的亲人，哥哥。”  
安东尼奥很少这样称呼弗朗西斯科。他们之间夹杂着过于复杂的羁绊，更多时候，安东尼奥宁肯将疏离的称谓刻意略过，更遑论使用这样亲近得失去礼数的称呼。来到歌剧院之前，他对于兄长的记忆遥远而模糊。置身于剧院的风波之间，弗朗西斯科给他留下的印象又太接近冰冷的暗河，那条暗河自地底穿流而过，像深海向他作某种不可闻的譬喻。  
弗朗西斯科似乎被这样的称呼震慑住了，在安东尼奥无法窥探的方位间，赤红的眼瞳燃烧般跃动，瞳孔微缩，仿佛滚烫的火星迸进眼底，又似乎饱受寒流刺骨之苦，而畏怯于温暖的壁炉。他终究没有再说什么，像是终于决定放纵年轻人的游戏。  
两个面目相似的萨列里各怀着心事，脑子里流转着种种思考。在他们不约而同的分神下，亲近的动作维持得过于久了，久到弗朗西斯科胸前的布料甚至沾上了安东尼奥的体温。年长的萨列里率先察觉了这一微妙的处境，过度的温暖惹得他眉头紧蹙。  
蓦地，在一个恍惚的瞬间，他再次沉默地退场，与这座歌剧院融为一体。  
不过，从某种角度来说，弗朗西斯科偶尔也会低估他的兄弟。这是因过于亲近而产生的不当的傲慢，自以为对血亲全盘了解，实则如同触碰着水中倒影的少年。当弗朗西斯科·萨列里确实离开了房间，安东尼奥立刻收敛起怔忪的神态。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，像是要摆脱一场噩梦似的，轻轻呵了声气。一些人相信温暖的呼吸能够驱走四蹄流火的梦魇，而安东尼奥·萨列里并不相信。黑夜只会向他宣明，人类呼出的二氧化碳于庞大的悲哀宿命面前，不过是顷刻流散的尘埃。  
他在原处站了一会，将酒杯归于原位。沾着酒渍的帕巾滑落在地上，如枯败的落叶。


	6. Chapter 6

对于安东尼奥·萨列里来说，和莫扎特的合作实在是甜蜜的折磨。  
这位天才的音乐家工作起来，也和常人——准确来说，是弗朗西斯科·萨列里——截然不同。他总是会习惯性地迟到十分钟左右，一把推开门，顶着刚用冷水潦草擦过的脸，睡意朦胧地栽进安东尼奥·萨列里的怀里，将熬夜写出来的新曲子拍到大键琴的谱架上。  
接下来，年轻的萨列里需要郑重地弹奏一遍，有时候还需要他哼唱。而莫扎特就坐在他身边，脑袋靠着萨列里的肩膀，和着节奏打瞌睡，像是随时都会睡着似的。  
但萨列里从不敢掉以轻心。他固然是再审慎不过的人，可偶尔还是会不留心弹错音符，或是没能把握住重音。这时候，莫扎特就会按住他的手腕，大摇其头，一边半梦半醒地念叨这样的错误有多低级，一边自己把错误的段落重新弹奏一遍，还本能地加上很多赘余的装饰音，快得萨列里几乎跟不上他的手指。  
没弹上几个乐句，小音乐家又懒洋洋地把手一缩，挂在萨列里的肩上继续当树袋熊，就好像什么都没发生过似的。  
斯泰凡尼则出现得更晚一些。他通常并不急于叫醒困兮兮的莫扎特，而是带来一瓶酒，悠哉地往闻香杯里倒上半杯。莫扎特一睁眼就扑过去抢酒喝，还顺道打趣两句诗人脸颊上过于艳丽的吻痕。他们两个会突然就着姑娘裙摆附近的话题开始讨论剧本，或者讨论待会去哪买醉。  
但无论什么时候，莫扎特总是留着一只耳朵，仔细地听着萨列里弹奏出的音乐。听得出神时，他会下意识去咬羽毛笔，结果咬得一嘴白色绒毛，呸呸呸地吐个不停。  
然后，他会在诗人写好的剧本上涂涂改改，宣称要让词句和最新决定的旋律更加贴合。斯泰凡尼总要抱怨莫扎特把句子改得太不雅致，两个人又面红耳赤地争论起来，有时候甚至以一种极不体面的姿态在地板上打闹，号称要用拳头来决定歌词。在事关词句和男人尊严的争斗中，斯泰凡尼的赢面更大，因为萨列里站在他那边。  
没办法，他们总是不小心就滚到了钢琴旁边，莫扎特下意识以类似猫咪的流体状趴上萨列里踩着踏板的那条腿。萨列里只好先把莫扎特摘下去，然后严肃并温和地提示莫扎特：会走进歌剧院的观众都不太愿意在歌词里听到涉及排泄物的发言。  
事实上，他自己也不太愿意唱这种词。  
无论如何，剧本总是要回到萨列里手里。他得慎之又慎地读一遍，先剔除莫扎特加上去的无意义玩笑和不雅词汇，再按照小天才的想法进行视唱。  
偶尔，罗森博格会出现在排练现场，指责大男孩们太过吵嚷，打扰了萨列里的工作，就好像来自意大利的歌唱家才是真正作曲的人，而剩下的两个人都是来捣乱的。  
在旁人来看，莫扎特选择萨列里参与排练不是没有原因的。虽然年纪尚轻，可这位优秀的男高音却完全能够胜任莫扎特异想天开而交给他的所有工作。他天赋极好，音域高广，对新写出的唱段信手拈来，演奏技巧也非常优秀，甚至连抄谱时画的高音谱号都格外圆润好看。  
可萨列里自己却想不明白。莫扎特的演奏技巧比他更加出色，漫说是自己写的曲子，即使拿到他人创作的乐曲，弹奏时也能一气呵成，毫无错漏。这是小天才自幼练就的本事，欧洲也因此而将他捧为“神童”。又兼这位音乐天才同样蒙受过不俗的声乐训练，若需要视唱任何片段，有斯泰凡尼作为观众来提供参考意见，莫扎特也完全不需要他的帮助。  
他更像是被推进了宏伟辉煌的音乐盛典，亲眼见证神如何以黑色的音符创造前所未有的壮丽世界。毫无疑问，莫扎特的作品是完美的。尽管每到交付新稿的时间，这来自萨尔茨堡的年轻人总一副宿醉未醒的样子，曲谱字迹也潦草得简直要飞出五行横线，可他每次拿出的作品从未令人失望。他是一个无比尽职而熟练的缔造者，既细致地关注毫末之间的蜉蝣飘萍，也毫不迟疑地规定着万物运行。如果在最初的几次工作中，萨列里尚且心存疑问，到了创作接近完成的时候，他已经完全心悦诚服，为音乐所摹写的遥远东方而心驰神往。  
莫扎特的才能令人惊异、令人歆羡、令人妒恨。  
萨列里察觉到这一点的时候，便不由得担心起来。在这剧院之中，还有年轻人不知道的眼睛在暗中窥探着这神迹般的音乐。自从安东尼奥·萨列里接受了莫扎特的邀约，他的兄长已经许久不曾出现。弗朗西斯科最初颇轻视年轻的作曲家，可随着作品日臻完美，早晚会逾越弗朗西斯科的底线。  
这位永远戴着面具的幽灵固然痴迷于音乐，却也决不允许旁人动摇他的地位。安东尼奥对音乐的欣赏与爱是由他一手培养，能够打动安东尼奥的美妙纶音，也自然能够令幽灵感到不安。  
安东尼奥·萨列里愈是狂热地敬服于莫扎特的作品，便愈发能够想象他兄长的狂怒将怎样席卷而至。

噩耗来得十分突兀。  
《后宫诱逃》的音乐本来已经写得七七八八了。按照小音乐家的预期，这部作品会比皇帝要求的日期更早完成，顺利进入排练。莫扎特与斯泰凡尼决定提前宣布这个好消息，并为此举办了一个小小的酒会。颇有闲暇的演员们聚在剧场内的一个副厅里，聆听莫扎特弹奏他的最新作品，并报以热烈的掌声。  
但安东尼奥·萨列里没有参加。在莫扎特宣布举办这一场聚会的时候，他循着通向地下一层的道路，去寻找弗朗西斯科·萨列里的踪影了。  
除了几名负责道具的工作人员以外，很少有人知道，这间剧院不仅有地上的三层建筑，还向下开拓出了许多空间，甚至还掘出一条穿行于维也纳城池之下的暗河。然而，此前人为或偶然的几次失火中，地下建筑的具体结构图已经失佚，现在利用起来的房间不过是极少的一部分。更无人知道，曾经缠绕着维也纳歌剧院的鬼魅，其实就寄生于庞大的地下迷宫之中。  
但安东尼奥·萨列里却对这里一清二楚。可以说，他正是在这混乱而黑暗的迷宫中成长起来的。他的少年时光、他的青春就浸着地下幽深的光影，浸着砖石建筑年久失修而积累的尘埃，浸着地底暗河的潮湿气息，缓慢而沉默地流失了。  
在弗朗西斯科的培养下，他如同菟丝花般婉曲生长。  
安东尼奥换了双轻便的皮靴，手里举着一盏煤油灯，攀行在曲折幽深的阶梯与卵石之间。他穿过用于堆放舞台布景与道具的杂物房，旋转附于壁灯间的机关，进入了魅影的领地。年轻的歌唱家已经找了弗朗西斯科常用的几间暗室，却仍然没有见到兄长的踪影。  
弗朗西斯科很少离开这里。尽管年长的萨列里将剧院视为囊中之物，也很不介意拿人命来宣告主权，可是这盘踞在剧场中的幽灵却很少巡视他的领地。更多时候，他只是藏身于地底的曲回廊道里踱步，或是在几支蜡烛的暗光下作曲。  
前些年，他还会留出些时间为安东尼奥教授音乐。自从年轻的萨列里如他所愿，成为剧院的首席男高音之后，这唯一的血亲也被驱逐出了他的地下王国。  
倒不是说他下了任何禁令，只是安东尼奥并不喜欢阴暗潮湿的地底，又无需接受教导，便渐渐更少光顾这不为人知的地下世界。而弗朗西斯科便如同一只困兽一般，固守着空无一人的城堡。  
时隔许久，再次踏入地底迷宫，安东尼奥仍然受不住来自暗河的泠风。他忍不住扯了扯外套的领口，却被暗处伸出的一只手按住了肩膀。  
“你来做什么？”  
安东尼奥像是已经习惯了突兀的触碰，眉间未见惊慌之色。他的呼吸受恐惧本能支配而停顿了一秒，又自如地运转起来。  
“哥哥……我来看看您。”  
这借口找得实在拙劣，只不过安东尼奥也没有找其他借口掩饰来意的打算。弗朗西斯科总是能轻易地看穿他。这能力半是来自血脉相通的天赋，半是由于他受兄长抚养长大，弗朗西斯科于他亦师亦长，他的一举一动无不流露着来自兄长的影响。  
“恐怕你来晚了。告诉我，那个年轻人的小把戏怎么样了？”  
在排练的过程中，弗朗西斯科从未找到他，问起相关的细节。而此刻他的兄长站在阴影里，身形笔直，神情倨傲，嘴角噙着冷笑，看起来胸有成竹，全然不在意他的答案。  
安东尼奥心下发冷。他抿了抿嘴唇，近乎恐慌的念头在他脑海中盘旋。  
“还算顺利，或许您也听过几段。莫扎特邀请我参加他的演出……”  
弗朗西斯科粗暴地打断了他。男人挥了挥手，向前走出一步，昏暗的光撞在惨白的面具上，溅起金戈之声。  
“不，我不允许你参加《后宫诱逃》的演出。而且，”他慢悠悠地接过安东尼奥手里的灯，笑得意味深长，“那个年轻人也没什么可交差的谱子了。”


	7. Chapter 7

弗朗西斯科烧了《后宫诱逃》的谱子。  
事故发生得十分自然，毫无破绽。莫扎特的聚会已经走到了后半程，众人皆举杯畅饮，恭喜莫扎特注定的飞黄腾达，有嘴馋的酒徒几乎把自己泡进了酒桶里，在迷梦中觐见酒神狄俄尼索斯的俊美容颜去了。觥筹交错之间，无人注意谱架附近的烛台究竟是怎样倒下的，也没有任何人察觉，火苗在引燃了桌布之后，又以极快的速度攀上木质的谱架，将厚重的原谱烧了个一干二净。  
等终于有人发现角落里的小事故时，一切都来不及了。斯泰凡尼尖叫了一声，差点扑进燃烧的火焰中，试图在灰烬与烟雾的遮掩下搜索捡出谱子的残迹，被身边的人拦住了。姗姗来迟的罗森博格脸色阴沉，指挥仆人用几桶水解决了这不起眼的小火灾。遗憾的是，纵然还有抢救下来的几张曲谱，字迹也被泼来的水洇得模糊一片，无从辨认了。  
“莫扎特先生！”高傲的剧院经理嗤笑一声，手杖底端重重敲击着地板，又直直戳上年轻人的胸膛，“您的音乐呢？您向所有人夸口，说要搞什么‘全新的’作品，什么‘德意志精神’，告诉我，您搞出了什么？还是说，这把火是您自导自演，只为了在众目睽睽之下烧掉你写出的残次品，好假装歌剧的失败不是因为您的无能，而只是由于疏忽大意、由于剧院的疏忽大意？”  
斯泰凡尼挣开了几名舞者的阻拦，站在莫扎特身边，扶住了音乐家的肩膀。可怜的小诗人满眼惶然，手里捏着一张业已废弃的谱纸，音符晕成模糊的一团墨渍，如同阴沉沉的积雨云，或是失意者的泪痕。他的指尖还在颤抖，举起湿淋淋的纸张，仿佛托起溺死在溪流中的蝴蝶尸体。  
莫扎特推开了他。  
来自萨尔茨堡的小音乐家此刻分外的冷静。他就那么顶着胸口指点的力道，往前一步、一步地踏出去，一直逼得罗森博格收回了手杖。  
“请您记住，尊贵的伯爵，”他讽刺地咬出重音，冷笑出声，几乎撞上剧院经理的鼻尖，“我的音乐绝不会就这样失败，您就等着瞧吧，《后宫诱逃》会如期排练，如期上演。”  
罗森博格简直被这不知天高地厚的小子气笑了。这位伯爵大人原本想着，若莫扎特低头一步，那就大可宽容地帮他一把，多少请皇帝陛下稍微推迟歌剧的排期，再向弗朗西斯科·萨列里劝说几句。毕竟这歌剧将在他的、在魅影的剧院上演，没有人想闹出笑话。  
可是，莫扎特实在太倔强、太骄傲了。或许过人天赋带来的优待已经将这外乡人惯得不像样子，这家伙像是从不知道什么是妥协，什么是退让，而执意捍卫某些虚无的东西——或许是音乐，或许是尊严。罗森博格说不上来太多，那是他无法体谅的情感。  
剧院经理最终没有再火上浇油，只是不屑地撇了撇嘴角，离开了一片狼藉的副厅。  
人群渐渐散去。在维也纳歌剧院工作久了，再怎样迟钝的人，也难免对火灾、幽灵之类的字眼格外敏感。排练之先便招来这样一场突如其来的灾难，敏感的演员们嘴上表达着不甚真诚的安慰，脚步却越挪越远。仆人们收拾了烧焦的谱架，扫除了乐谱焚烧殆尽而残留的灰烬，一应酒具、杯盘撤下待洗，正要换上崭新的器物，却在桌子上发现了一封信。  
信件以火漆封缄，指明收件人为沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。  
莫扎特正要拆信，却被匆匆响起的脚步声转移了注意力。  
安东尼奥·萨列里终于赶到了。他在弗朗西斯科那双异色的眼睛注视下转身离开，原路穿过回廊与阶梯，回到了地上世界。冷静下来的安东尼奥才意识到，幸而异色双瞳的兄长把他的反抗当作了小孩子脾气，一笑置之。否则，他的沉默或许会给莫扎特带来更大的麻烦。  
当然，眼下萨列里也顾不得细想了。他一进偏厅，便闻到了空气中弥漫的焦糊气味。仆人们大体收拾完了残局，悄然退场，而莫扎特手里捏着纹理纸折成的信封，赤色的火漆上印着熟悉的纹章。  
那是弗朗西斯科曾指给他认过的、属于莱尼亚诺的萨列里这一姓氏的印记。  
已有人先安东尼奥一步认出了那个徽记，惊恐地退开了。显然，魅影常玩的把戏还没有被所有人淡忘。而莫扎特怔怔地盯着他的男高音歌唱家，萨列里刚走近一些，他就迫不及待地握住了意大利人的手腕。  
“萨列里先生，您去哪了？”  
萨列里无法回答这个问题。他嗫喏着，尝试编出几句谎话，而斯泰凡尼无意之间帮他解了围。小诗人抓住他的另一边手腕，激动地解说着不祥的灾祸，紧张得原地转起了圈。温和的音乐家耐心地听完了长篇大论的叙述，去除不必要的形容与韵脚，不断将更多事故碎片拼凑成完整的真相。  
弗朗西斯科烧了莫扎特写的音乐，烧了他们一起写出的《后宫诱逃》。  
即使安东尼奥·萨列里自认为对这出歌剧的创作没有丝毫贡献，但他仍然不由自主地发怒，手指紧握成拳。这怒火来得似乎毫无预兆，可却像燎原的火，由不知名的角落爆燃，迅捷地席卷了灵魂的每一处枝节。他在痛惜一部伟大的作品吗，还是为了别的什么理由？然而萨列里没有时间细想了。转瞬之间，他立刻意识到，弗朗西斯科同样为莫扎特的音乐所震撼，所倾倒。他傲慢的、矜持的兄长，头一次既“宽恕”了作曲者的性命，又将曲谱付之一炬。  
弗朗西斯科·萨列里在害怕。这异瞳的幽灵不愿承认莫扎特的才华，又忍不住为之目眩神迷。安东尼奥·萨列里的音乐教育几乎全部来自他的兄长，他所无法抵抗的音乐，弗朗西斯科也同样无力抗拒。可弗朗西斯科还要维持他的地位，烧掉曲谱便是最直接的办法。  
“读一读信吧。”他霎时冷静下来，拍了拍莫扎特的手背，将目光转向了音乐家手中的信笺。  
信中只有寥寥数语，内容简单，字迹干净，可话语却不怎么客气。  
“致莫扎特先生：退出歌剧，离开我的剧院。否则，小心您的性命。——魅影 敬上。”  
莫扎特对维也纳歌剧院的魅影先生一无所知。金发的年轻人飞快地读完了这几行字，面露困惑，而斯泰凡尼则自觉地承担了解释的任务。诗人平时便乐于从演员、仆从口中打听这幽灵的旧闻，此刻倒是短暂地忽略了心底的惧意，眉飞色舞地讲起了故事。  
萨列里的眉心深深纠结起来。没有人比他更了解弗朗西斯科，也没人比他更畏惧这剧院的幽灵。恐惧瞬间慑住了灵魂，又被年轻的歌唱家摆脱了。  
他得保护这世所罕见的音乐天才，无论是为了莫扎特的音乐，还是为着别的什么理由。  
可是，他不知道该如何保护莫扎特。他该劝说莫扎特放弃吗，放弃他们为之努力的歌剧，放弃年轻人梦想中大放异彩的首演？还是劝莫扎特时刻注意安全，远离一切阴影，谨小慎微地探索安全的边界，或者干脆搬出歌剧院？  
或许莫扎特会在他的聒噪下变成一个害怕黑夜的胆小鬼，失去他的才华与勇气；或许，他根本保护不了莫扎特，就像他也保护不了上一位男高音。  
安东尼奥从来没有赢过弗朗西斯科，一次也没有。  
但莫扎特已经先一步打破了他的沉思。年轻人晃了晃他的手腕，神色坚定。  
“请您出演贝尔蒙特吧，这个角色是为您写的，您将成为新的英雄。”  
弗朗西斯科低沉浑厚的声音在他脑海中回响。他的兄长严厉地警告他，不许出演莫扎特《后宫诱逃》一剧的任何角色。那是弗朗西斯科的双手紧握住他的肩膀，白色丝绸手套覆盖下丑陋的皮肉与骨骼一同使力，捏得他肩膀生疼。年长的萨列里贴着他的耳朵道出威胁，如魔鬼露出尖利的獠牙，无声嵌入脆弱的动脉。  
“好。”  
萨列里反握住莫扎特的手。尽管厄运紧紧地缠绕在这年轻的音乐家身上，可年轻人的手掌仍然干燥而温暖，五指坚定有力，像春天里暖融融的太阳，像一个纯粹无瑕的吻。  
于是，意大利人不期然地想起了他们最初相遇的时候，想起旺代曲折的海岸和渔船，想起那些飘扬在海上的风帆，想起他们曾一起踏碎过的雪白浪花。那是的莫扎特还是个真正的孩子，却已经名满欧洲，成为了各国皇室的座上客，得到了无数赞扬与掌声。甚至有人说，他还向玛丽·安托瓦内特求过婚。而萨列里当时所见到的，不过是一个固执得烦人的小鬼，总是哼着新鲜的调子，拽着他想爬上院子里的树。  
莫扎特将挣脱魅影的诅咒，他们将挣脱魅影的诅咒。


	8. Chapter 8

莫扎特的宣言绝非逞一时之气。他已经有了自认为非常可靠的对策，然而每一个听到他想法的人都大摇其头。  
年轻人想得非常简单：原稿烧了有什么关系，音乐的旋律就在他的脑子里，他需要做的不过是再次将每个音符誊在五线谱上罢了。但要想完成这个工作，他需要安东尼奥·萨列里的帮助。  
“大师，亲爱的大师，萨列里，安东尼奥……”这年轻人一口气换着花样叫了好几声，抓着萨列里的手腕不放，拼命地摇晃起来，“您就帮帮我嘛，我可以的，所有的音乐都在我的脑海里，那些配器、旋律只需要再次誊写出来而已，您是这里最优秀的音乐家了，只有您能跟得上我的速度！”  
萨列里对此半信半疑。  
他的怀疑并不能视作对莫扎特才能的否定。事实上，以常识来看，在原稿完全毁掉的前提下，重新凭空誊抄一份相同或相似的乐稿，这样的事情几乎是不可能实现的。音乐家的记忆力固然对音符与曲调格外敏感，可男高音深知那是一组相当恢弘、华丽、且充满异域风情的乐曲，每一个乐句都充满了天才灵感的闪现。想要完整地复刻如此瑰丽的音乐，实在是违背常理的判断。  
但小天才相当固执。为了说动萨列里大师参与他的补救计划，他直接挂在了男高音的脖子上，叠声地叫着“萨列里爸爸”，把脸埋进对方怀里撒娇，将歌唱家的领花蹭得乱七八糟。仅年长他六岁的意大利人立刻羞红了脸，本就不甚牢固的心理防线被这一连串的可爱操作完全击溃，于是萨列里只好勉强地答应了。  
为了第二次创作的顺利进行，莫扎特立即宣布，他要和亲爱的首席男高音歌唱家安东尼奥·萨列里独处一室。年轻的作曲家满脸故弄玄虚的慎重表情，将萨列里拐进琴房之后，便从里面反锁了门。  
即使在兄长弗朗西斯科的教育下，安东尼奥·萨列里早已养成了处变不惊的姿态，然而在莫扎特这一番作弄下，他也不由得露出了几分哭笑不得的神情来。  
“您不必如此的，”萨列里端坐在书桌之后，拧开了墨水瓶的盖子，“我们的工作固然急迫，但是似乎还没有到这么迫在眉睫的地步。”  
他没有说出口的是，反锁房门并不会让琴房的空间变得安全。魅影在剧院中来去自如，靠的是这栋古老的建筑物中如蛛网般密布的暗道，莫扎特将两人反锁在室内，只会制造出更加适宜的密室杀人现场。当然，为了幼弟的声誉和长久计划着想，弗朗西斯科·萨列里大抵不会做出不智之举，但莫扎特的所作所为还是显得格外的孩子气，仿佛故意跟来信中的“魅影”赌气似的。  
不过，出乎萨列里意料之外的是，莫扎特并没有在关上门的一刹那表现出任何泄气的样子。事实恰恰相反，他立刻拖了一把高脚椅，坐在了男高音歌唱家的身边。  
“您低估了我，萨列里大师，”莫扎特骄傲地挑起眉梢，站在椅子上，叉着腰大声宣布道，“我们这就开始工作吧！”  
在萨列里的想象中，他会像一个正常的抄谱员那样工作。  
所谓正常的抄谱员，是指细致地准备好五线谱纸和蘸水笔，等着作曲家修修改改，在键琴旁反复尝试、消磨时间，待写满了两三页谱纸，把纸张涂抹出多处脏兮兮的磨痕后，接过这几页稿子，准确地在空白谱纸上写下形状优美的音符。  
事实上，安东尼奥·萨列里曾为他的兄长充当过抄谱员，当时他们的工作方式也确实如此。尽管弗朗西斯科·萨列里绝非是一位过分热衷于尝试和修改的作曲人，但作曲的过程中，不免会有各种各样的修补与删减。而作为抄录者，他需要一丝不苟地分辨兄长最终决定保留的音符，同时订正其中可能存在的几处笔误，并对总谱进行整理。  
但是，和莫扎特在一起工作的时候，情况就完全不是这样了。  
年轻的音乐家先是给从椅子上跳下来，自己倒了大半杯的杜松子酒。他仰头把澄澈的酒液灌进喉咙，又续上半杯，端着酒杯溜达过来，一屁股坐在被自己踩脏了的椅子上，从萨列里手边抽了小半的稿纸出来，放到面前。在此前的宴会中，莫扎特已经喝了些酒，酒精让小天才看起来陷入轻微的眩晕，也让他格外兴奋起来。他盯着整齐排列的横线看了三秒，宣布了萨列里此前闻所未闻的工作方法。  
“好啦，我来口述，您来抄录吧！我们先从第一幕第一场开始……”  
萨列里简直是瞠目结舌了。他的目光不由自主地追随着年轻人的手指扬起，而声音则越过了理智的度量，以不甚礼貌打断语气打断了莫扎特的话。  
“稍等，您该不会……”  
“当然！”莫扎特反倒摆出了一副比萨列里更加讶异的表情，“这些音乐就在我的脑子里，一直都是这样，我只需要把他们写下来——呃，当然，原谅我偷了个懒，现在是您要写下来啦！”说到这里，他又心虚似的露出讨好的笑容，双手按住了桌沿，“您放心，等您休息的时候，我自己来写序曲的部分。”  
萨列里被堵得哑口无言。但他并没有表示更多反对意见，反倒拿起了蘸水的羽毛笔。既然莫扎特如此信任自己的天赋，那么，他偶尔跟着疯一回，好像也不错。

被关在门外的众人对于琴房内发生的一切毫不知情。  
失去了莫扎特的气势支持，斯泰凡尼愁眉苦脸地瘫坐在椅子上，手肘支着桌子，撑起一边脸颊。在作曲家的视野中，这座歌剧院已然倾倒出四十五度角，正如他此次的工作，恐怕半边天都要塌了。  
罗森博格还坐在桌子对面。这位素来喋喋不休的剧院经理此刻一反常态地保持着沉默的态度，而女高音歌唱家卡瓦列里小姐也神情凝重，若有所思。  
斯泰凡尼转了转眼睛，慢吞吞地伸出手指，捅了捅罗森博格伯爵的胳膊。  
“那个‘魅影’，究竟是什么人？”  
罗森博格被这样一碰，反倒受了惊吓，险些从座位上跳了起来。他不安地打量着四周，像是担心从哪面墙里钻出无形的鬼魅似的，犹豫片刻，才为初来乍到的诗人答疑解惑。  
“我也只是有所耳闻……”剧院经理用一个短句作为开场白，成功地吸引了在场众人的目光，“这座剧院里存在着一位古老的鬼魂，所以一般被称为剧院幽灵。相传，这位鬼魂面貌奇特，自称为剧院的主人，而且非常嗜血，永远在暗处蛰伏，伺机杀人饮血。没有人知道，鬼魂是从哪个年代开始出现的，仿佛从剧院存在之初，就被不祥的怨念所缠绕。有人说，这座剧院的上一位首席男高音就是他吊死的。为避免影响剧院的运营，这则传说往往不允许被提起，但每一位剧院经理都会被提醒，要小心‘魅影’。想要平安无事，对于魅影的吩咐，最好一切照办。”  
剧院幽灵的传闻虽来源已久，可许多年轻人还是头一次得窥传说的全貌。从前那些带有恐怖意味的只言片语在罗森博格的描述下，渐渐拼凑成了完整的来龙去脉，可人们心头的困惑并没有随着答案而逝去，反倒又覆上一层晦暗的惊惧。富丽堂皇的四壁陡然阴沉了几分，一阵莫名的风吹动烛焰，众人脚下交织的影子也摇摇欲坠起来。人群里，不知哪位姑娘低低地惊呼一声，人们便不住地交头接耳起来，仿佛森林里被枪响惊起的一片乌鸦。  
斯泰凡尼并没有追问下去。同样对魅影传说不甚熟悉的诗人眨了眨眼，像是想到了什么，可一时又捉摸不透。他撑着脸打量罗森博格伯爵，总觉得这位剧院经理和平时看上去不大一样。  
可他又没有不信任罗森博格的立场。显然，魅影的传闻在剧院的演员中早有流传，他身边的几个芭蕾舞演员，正交换着关于这位魅影先生的罪名，其叙述用词可比伯爵的介绍夸张得多。同样，这位幽灵的亲笔书信也正在几个乐团成员手里传递，更遑论他刚才还拜读过。青年的目光在人群中穿梭，然而方才闪现于脑海的灵感却不过是惊鸿翩影，一闪即逝了。  
“那么，就没人想去揭穿魅影的真面目吗？”他这样问道。  
罗森博格像早就知道他要这样问似的，摇了摇头：“据我所知，我的某位前任也产生了同样的念头。可后果……或许您听说过，这座剧院在过去差点被付之一炬。当时的调查结果是意外失火，但是，关于这意外究竟从何而来呢？后来，再也没有人敢于试探过魅影的底线，而他过去所要求的，也只是保留五号包厢，以及偶尔在排练中做一些改动。”  
斯泰凡尼又一次皱起了眉头。


	9. Chapter 9

当莫扎特再次推开雕刻着月桂树花纹的那扇木门，打破琴房与众人的隔离时，萨列里几乎已经要吐魂了。他被莫扎特强行按在书桌后，工作了近一天一夜，期间大概只睡了三、四个小时，剩下的时间要么是在追着音乐天才不断起飞的语速抄录曲谱，要么就是在深刻地反思，琴房里为什么会有酒，莫扎特最开始喝酒的时候，他又为什么没有阻止。  
倒不是说，萨列里没有见过莫扎特喝酒。以往，在他们共同工作的时候，年轻的音乐家经常会小酌一杯，借助酒精的力量来稍微提振心情。按照莫扎特的话来说，来一杯酒能让他更加兴奋，工作效率更高。  
但是，莫扎特饮酒后的状态绝对不应该是这样的。在当天夜里，莫扎特一边口述音符的排列与调号的变换，一边不知不觉灌下了更多的杜松子酒。他的神态愈发激越，萨列里得努力集中注意力，才能跳过夹杂在抄写内容之间的琐碎词句。幸好，莫扎特有时会在一个乐句结束后给萨列里留些放松手指、休息精神的空当。这时候，年轻的音乐家会接过萨列里手中的笔，将誊写工作继续下去，或是像弹簧似的跳起来，坐在键琴之前，弹奏刚才谱写下的乐章。  
对此，萨列里没有发出丝毫抱怨。虽然刚开始的时候，略年长的男高音歌唱家不免为莫扎特的琐碎语言而惊愕，转瞬之间，他立刻理解了发生在莫扎特身上的一切变化。  
问题的症结恐怕来自弗朗西斯科对莫扎特施加的压力。无声无息的火苗不仅将曲谱焚为灰烬与残篇，也点燃了莫扎特内心的愤怒。无论年轻的小天才平日里如何热衷于招蜂引蝶，乐于混迹在漂亮的姑娘之间，可是，在他心底，音乐仍然重于一切。魅影毁了他的作品乐谱，更意图勒令他告别歌剧的创作，已经将这个年轻人完全激怒了。  
然而，莫扎特想要发泄他的怒气，却扑了个空。魅影并不在场，他无法抓住纵火的罪魁祸首，冲上去扭打、怒骂，便只能压抑住这火气，转而将尖锐情绪的矛头指向工作。  
当然，这小小的意外并没有影响到乐谱的誊写，当莫扎特穿过焦急等在门外的人群时，厚重的谱本交到了斯泰凡尼的手上。魅影支配剧院的阴谋似乎得以挫败，罗森博格为这部歌剧预留的排练时间也几乎没有受到任何影响。  
熬红了眼睛的莫扎特裹挟着轻微的酒气，拍了拍乐团指挥的肩膀，似乎打趣了几句。萨列里没有听清。他一心只想着，他终于能回到自己的卧室，好好睡一觉了。  
遗憾的是，计划归计划，虽说脱去外套、换上睡袍的时候，他还对安稳的沉眠满怀期待，可等到真在熟悉的床铺上躺好之后，萨列里反而失眠了。  
他用目光细细描摹着天花板四边波浪形态的装饰。三层堆叠的婉转线条令房间视野内充满柔美的修饰感。纱帘阻住了大半的日光，最终穿透鹅黄色轻纱的光线如此温和、如此细腻、如此轻盈，在层叠的曲线间投射出浅淡的阴影，如同音符间跳跃的附点，为二维的线条赋予三维的感官特质。  
萨列里也在思考自己失眠的原因：或许是规律的作息习惯使他一时难以在日间入睡；或许是工作完成后，莫扎特敬他的那杯酒也同样刺激了他的神经，让他无法立刻入睡；但还有另一种可能，他在不由自主地为莫扎特而担忧。  
事实上，分外私密的工作环境使他见到了莫扎特不那么油嘴滑舌、不那么惫懒的一面。如果说，此前他还忍不住觉得，莫扎特虽然颇具音乐天赋，然而对待音乐的态度总显得不够认真的话，那么，一夜过去之后，莫扎特眼底的血丝则完全抹除了这一偏见。  
在工作的过程中，莫扎特不仅再次向他证明了自己的才能，而且表现出了身为音乐家对作品、对音乐的执着与尊重。  
他徒劳地转动视角，目视墙上悬挂的时钟，试图通过聆听秒针旋转的机械声响而辅助入睡，可脑子里却突兀地播放起经他笔尖流淌于五线谱的莫扎特的音乐。那旋律仿佛被圣光浸透了，以无比轻灵的姿态，在他“嗒——嗒——”的声响间隙不停穿梭。  
萨列里没有说话。光线被空气中无声的律动所扭曲，遂呈现为黑白交错的琴键。来自神明的力量拨弄着黑白格子背后牵扯的丝弦，将散乱的音节组合为沉默的和弦。他轻轻吞咽着，既没有驱逐这莫名的力，也没有尝试握住它。时钟仍然无休无止地发出轻响，为这和弦敲响节拍。  
萨列里是一名虔诚的基督徒。他的信仰来自于遥远的意大利故土，来自莱戈尼亚温柔的水流，来自童年的教堂与唱诗班。他将为主歌唱视为荣耀。然而，当他轻轻地哼唱莫扎特的音乐，一切似乎全然不同，其间差异犹如天翻地覆。  
如果说，宗教音乐往往使他感到肃穆、平静，莫扎特便为他带来了无尽的欢乐、属人的欢乐。这欢乐最初是由音乐生发出的，每一个乐句都不再歌唱神的荣光，而是叙说人的世界。这音乐歌唱爱情，嘲弄世俗的权力，颂扬人的精神与自由意志，可这意志的背后，神明却愈显默然。当他唱出这段旋律，他甚至以为自己完全在为自己歌唱了。  
尽管察知了这一问题，萨列里却没有停下。他本能地意识到，如果他现在停止这微不可察的哼唱，或许便再也无法触及那神秘的、流光溢彩的领域，再也无法把握住莫扎特音乐的灵魂，也无法得窥这快乐情绪之下所埋藏的秘辛。  
是什么呢？  
萨列里像是在对莫扎特发问，又像是在问自己。那位年轻的音乐家此刻大概还没有休息，他总是这样精力旺盛，似乎永远不需要休息，也永远不会因为任何阻挠而停止他的脚步。萨列里想起他的双眼，如枫糖般甜蜜，时而却闪烁起天外冷星般的光。当莫扎特热烈地拥抱所有人的时候，是否也正有一双连他自己都不知道的眼睛，高悬于神秘的虚空之上，注视着与他拥抱的人，也注视着他自己呢？  
沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。  
莫扎特的音乐似乎不知不觉自耳道、自瞳孔、自唇间、自鼻腔流入了萨列里的脑海，占据了原本清澈简明的思考，就连作曲者的名姓也沉沉地坠降下来，化作乐音融入其间。在他尚未察觉自己运用了过多的注意力来思考莫扎特的性格特质之前，连夜工作的困倦便已悄然笼罩了他，如同轻曼的薄雾笼罩了波澜不兴的海平面，模糊了天空与海洋原本十足分明的界限，水汽阴沉地弥漫开，连光线也在不断折射的消耗间趋于黯淡。  
终于，萨列里伴着满室寂静入睡了。

不知睡了多久，安东尼奥·萨列里被一阵轻微的异响吵醒了。他的灵魂如流水般从音乐的殿堂中缓缓退散，似乎经历了一次无梦的安眠，又显得有些疲惫。  
他对室内突然响起的声音颇为熟悉。那是弗朗西斯科·萨列里扭转机关、打开暗道的响动。这声音在白日里往往会被走廊上接连不断的脚步声所掩盖，若是过了晚饭时间，乐团的乐手、芭蕾舞演员、其余几位歌唱演员、以及其他行政与杂事的工作人员都离开剧院后，安东尼奥便能够从如死亡般的安静中分辨出兄长的到来。  
“莫扎特那出歌剧中的男高音……”  
“我想出演《后宫诱逃》中的角色。”  
两人异口同声地提起了这个话题。弗朗西斯科·萨列里不动声色地止住了话音，异色的眼眸聚焦于幼弟的脸庞。安东尼奥诚然不免显得畏怯，却也并未任由习惯性的顺从支配他的决定。他抬起头，与兄长对视，在脑海中搜罗着种种说辞，好劝服他的兄长。在他看来，若弗朗西斯科允许了他的出演，则意味着《后宫诱逃》不会再受到来自暗处的冷箭伤害。  
弗朗西斯科若无其事地挑眉，轻而易举地卸去了来自兄弟注视所施加的压力：“看来你很喜欢莫扎特的作品，这倒是出人意料。”  
魅影没有立刻宣布他的决定，而是习惯性地转身，手指拂过窗台，仿佛他的造访并非意在讨论出演男主角一事，而不过是来看看夕阳沉坠、夜色朦胧、万籁俱寂的景致。他以近乎造作的沉迷目光勾勒过远处街道与房屋的轮廓，又一一掠过亮起的星点灯火。  
房间内，更年轻的萨列里抿了抿唇，没有急于出声打断兄长的思索。他抓过草草放置一旁的外套，披在肩上，掩住身上略显失礼的睡袍。  
“那么，我会认真考虑您的建议。您也可以先尝试这个角色，据说这是一个发生在土耳其的故事？你要改穿那种衣服吗，安东？”  
彼时，安东尼奥·萨列里将这句话视为某种示弱与妥协，以及不言自明的许可。


End file.
